


Loyal

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Loyalty, Mischief, Mistletoe, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Trickster Gods, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: On the night before Christmas, you are paid a mischievous visit from Loki himself.





	Loyal

'Tis the night before Christmas and you are snug in your bed, fast asleep underneath your mountain of blankets. Fast asleep that is, until a jingling noise chimes its way into your bedroom.

Your eyes flutter open and, curiosity getting the better of you, you tiptoe out of your room to find the source of the jingling. Even though you'd rather find a mouse than a burglar, you'd still rather not see a mouse either. As you near closer to your beautifully decorated Christmas tree by the fireplace, the sound has now changed to... crunching?

_My cookies!_

You can't see who is eating your slaved-over baked goods, as it is dimly lit, but they seem to be enjoying them with each bite.

“Santa?” you joke nervously to the stranger in your home. It's a man's voice that answers, but you don't hear the tell-tale _ho ho ho_ of Father Christmas.

“Ehehehe, not quite, my darling.” You freeze at the voice. It's all too familiar from the never-ending news segments about him. You flick on the lights to reveal the intimidating and glorious god who stole your heart.

Loki.

Dressed in his rich green, black, and gold Asgardian garb, Loki moves slowly and gracefully over to you, his eyes shining like a dagger's blade. Much like the ones he could be hiding on his body right now...

“Relax, my darling,” Loki says, trying to soothe your stunned state of being. “I mean you no harm.”

You get lost in his eyes, and as if by magic, they do bring you a calmness.

“What are- Why are you here? Not that I don't welcome you!” you quickly add. “It's an honour, really!” Loki smiles knowingly.

“I am _here_ because I am paying visits to my loyal followers,” the Asgardian trickster says, “To thank them personally for remaining with me. Whether they be nice or... of the _naughty_ variety.” Your wide eyes make him chuckle again. Loki must know how you feel about him. He has to...

“Like the Midgardian myth of this _Santa Claus_ , I see my followers, the people who believe in me. I _know_ how they feel about me.” Loki pauses before leaning in close to you. “I know how _you_ feel about me, my sweet girl. Or should I say, not-so sweet?”

_Oh god._

Your hand flies to your face in embarrassment and it feels like it's on fire. Loki steps closer, into your personal space. It's intoxicating and exceeds all expectations of being in his presence.

His stare leaves you for a second and looks upward. You follow his gaze and spot a sprig of mistletoe hanging under the archway.

_I never put up mistletoe..._

Once a trickster, always a trickster.

Loki takes your chin in his fingers and guides your mouth to his. Your eyes close at his touch. It's when his tongue swipes across your bottom lip, you know you're done for. The kiss is so hot and steamy and full of swirling tongues, it almost feels wrong to be feeling this way on the holiest night of the year.

Almost.

Then, in a split second, his lips are gone. All of him is gone. Loki has disappeared from the room, leaving you under the mistletoe with this suspended burning desire.

_Well... no sleep for me tonight._


End file.
